I Froze New York!
by Theveryshygirl
Summary: Basically a current Frozen set in New York. Anna and Elsa Arendelle are daughters to billionaires. Elsa has powers,and one night hurts Anna. There parents die and Elsa inherits the company. At the party Elsa shows her powers and freezes New York. Anna her sister is the only one who knows how to stop this winter
1. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

So this is my version of Frozen modern. I hope I didn't steal anyone's idea. If I'm did I'm sorry I did't mean to I just thought it up. This is my first disney fanfic. I did comics but that's different! It might explain how Elsa got her powers in this story. Oops no spoilers. Ok enjoy

* * *

It midnight in modern day New York. At the home of the owners of Arendelle Industries, little Anna Arendelle was awake and ready to play.

"Elsa! Wake up! Wake up,wake up, wake up!" Anna was on top of her sister, Elsa.

"Go back to sleep." Elsa sleepily said.

"The sky awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play" Anna lay on Elsa.

"Go play by yourself" Elsa push her sister off of her and Anna falls on the ground.

Anna thought for a minute, there was something that could change Elsa mind. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa and Anna ran down the stairs of there giant penthouse. They reach the the living room under the bedrooms. "Do the magic, Do the magic" ask Anna.

Arendelle Inc. is know for improving the environment. One day Elsa parents took Elsa with them to one of there labs. They were trying to control cold temperature. When testing the experiment Elsa parents and the scientists left to go to another room. Elsa stay behind not knowing they were freezing the room. The room began to freeze than a smoke came from the ceiling, soon Elsa was knock out. The cold and the chemicals were entering Elsa body. Before Elsa parents found out she was in there the chemicals and cold were already mixing inside of her. Her parents ran tests on her, and when they gave her water she froze it.

Now to this day Elsa powers have be evolving. It went from freezing water to make ice and snow at will. When Anna was born they didn't tell her, but Elsa did a that was there little secret.

When at the living room Elsa stomp the ground and ice appear. Anna and Elsa skated around. Elsa made snow and the both sisters made a snowman.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" said Elsa

"I love you Olaf" Anna ran into the snowman arms.

Next Anna jump on snow hills that Elsa made. "Catch me, catch me" said Anna. She stared jumping faster, so fast Elsa couldn't catch up.

"Slow down Anna" Elsa made the hills faster. When she try to make another she hit Anna in the head.

She ran over to Anna. " Anna, oh Anna. Don't worried I got you. Mama, Papa help!" She held her sister tight, and the ground around her froze.

Anna and Elsa parents ran down the stairs. "Elsa what did you do?" Ask Mr. Arendelle." She cold to the touch."

"We have to take her to the lab" said Mrs. Arendelle. Mr. Arendelle pick up Anna and went to there lab one floor lower.

"Help, help" one of the lab scientists that was working late came to help."Can you help her?" Ask Mrs. Arendelle.

"Yes,your lucky it wasn't her heart" said the Scientist." I'll give her some meds,but she won't remember anything of last night, anything you don't want her to remember."

"With some more meds, will make Anna forget you have powers" said Mrs. Arendelle looking at Elsa

"She won't remember?" Said Elsa

"It's better this way" said Mr. Arendelle.

* * *

The day after Anna woke up from the meds, she found that all of Elsa stuff was remove. Her parents had move Elsa to the end of the hallway, so she won't hurt Anna. Anna learn to live with it.

Weeks later it being to snow and Anna wanted to play with Elsa. "-knock,knock- Elsa do you wanna build a Snowman." Ask Anna." Come on a lets go play. We use to be best buddies and now where not. I wish you will tell me why." "Do you wanna build a Snowman?" Ask Anna

"Go away Anna" said Elsa. Elsa really wanted to play but knew she couldn't, she had to protect her sister. She ran over to her window,outside she could see tiny snow dancers falling from the sky. With out knowing she froze the windowsill. She ran back to her bed and cry,she was a monster and she knew that.

Hours later her father came back with two purple he gave it to Elsa to hide her powers.

" Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show" they both said together.

When Elsa was trap in her room hiding and reading, Anna would run around the penthouse being her silly self. She would slide down the banisters of the stairs. Talk to the pictures on the wall, and most of all watch the busy New York from a window. Since Elsa was trap inside the house, so was Anna. She would imagine what it was like down there. The closest she got to outside was the balcony in the hallway next to Elsa, which she sometimes talks to(even if she doesn't answer).

Elsa on the other hand barley went outsidenof her room. She would read about the world outside from the tons of books in her room. About the city and the people, but the best part of the day is when Anna would visit her. She would talk about talking to the pictures on the walls, which would make her laugh. The saddest part is when it's winter and Anna would ask if she wanted to build a snowman,which would remind her of that fateful night.

Years later when Elsa was eighteen and Anna was fifteen, that tragic day came when Mr. &Mrs. Arendelle travel to Europe. The Arendelle's ship was lost at sea, and the daughters soon found out.

Elsa was devastated that she lash out destroying everything in her room and freezing everything.

Anna was the only one to attend the funeral,she went back to the penthouse and straight to Elsa's door. "Elsa. Please I know your in there, just let me in." Said older Anna. She lean against, and slid to the floor." Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa was against the door listing to every word. She wish she could let her in, she wish she could comfort her and vice versa , but she knew she couldn't, she promised her parents she wouldn't hurt Anna again. Even if she had to shut her sister out.

* * *

So how was my story? Was it good? Did I do a go job of explaining Elsa powers, if I didn't please tell me. I want to know! Also I'll fix it too. Tell me if you have any ideas. Ok thanks!


	2. First Time in Forever

It was a warm summer day in New York,and all the citizens could wait for the grand re-opening of Arendelle Industries. The company had been shut down for three years after the of the original owners death. Elsa,their oldest daughter inherited the company but she was too young To run it full time.

Today was the day when the doors of the Arendelle building will be open, there will be a wonderful party and no one was more excited than Anna.

" Miss Anna" ask one if the maids.

Anna woke up with her hair a mess and her eyes still close." Did I wake you up" ask the maid.

" No I've been up for hours." Said Anna drifting back to sleep.

"Ok, remmber today's your sister party"

Anna almost jump for joy. Today as the party, the only day which she'll met new people. Across the room was her dress. It had a lacy black top, a long dark green bottom, and a gold bell,and black shoes. She quickly put on her clothes and put her hair in a bun. She practically ran out of her room,almost knocking into a maid. She went to a window,peaking out. There she saw a bunch people lineing up infront of the building.

She rush down the stairs into the living room." 'Cause in first time in forever" she ran around the hallway to the pictures." I'won't be alone" she sang.

* * *

In Elsa room,she was getting ready. She was wearing a I strapless green dress . She also had green gloves to help her hide her powers. As a finishing garment she put on a dark deep purple scarf. She pick up a pen practicing signing The legal agreement, making her the CEO of Arendelle Inc. "Conceal,don't feel" she said taking off her gloves" Put on a show" she continue wirting on paper. " Make one wrong move and every one will know" she froze the pen and quickly put her gloves on. She went to her door and opened it up. She went up to one of her maids.

"Open up the doors" said Elsa.

* * *

When the doors open Anna was the first preson out. She was so excited to meet everyone,including her cousin Rapunzel came. She was so happy that she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. As she was walking she got hit by a taxi door. She landed with a 'oof'.

" So sorry are you ok" said a handsome boy. He had dark red hair,and brown eyes.

When the boy went to help Anna up he fell onto of her. When Anna try to get up she fell on him." Sorry". The both of them got up.

The boy quickly bow at her" Sorry, Ms. Arendelle" said the Boy." I'm Hans, son to the owners of Southern Isle Travel Agency."

Anna was surprised why would someone bow to her. " Oh you think I' m my sister, Elsa. If it you hit her, then it would be like _yesh _"

The clock struck 12 noon. " Well I have to go see you at the party?" Ask Anna.

Hans nodded and wave goodbye.

* * *

When it was 1 o'clock, all of the special guest gather in Mr. Arendelle's big office. At 1:30 Elsa walk in and everyone stood up. Running through her head was.'Conceal,don't feel'. She went behind the desk and sit on her father's chair. Someone to her left gave her a pen. She began to sign her name with her gloves on." Umm Ma'am all due respect, would you take off your gloves?" Ask someone to her left. She nodded and took off her gloves.

'Conceal, don't feel' kept running through her head as she wrote. _Elsa._

Without knowing she began freezing the pen. 'Conceal, don't feel' she said in her head a thousand times. _Arendelle._

When she finishes writing Arendelle everyone in he room began cheering. She quickly put her gloves back on. She stood up and look around. She did it, now she just has to hid her powers for the rest of the day. To her right was her sister Anna, it was so long since they were this close.

* * *

This is chapter two. Sorry it wasn't that long, I've been have writers block. So review please. Also I need ideas for the part when Elsa runs away. Thanks


End file.
